Tribe House
by ThreeFeatherFanfics
Summary: What will happen when Justin decides to unintentionally, piss off Ice? Find out and read this fanfic now! This fanfic is pretty long and I still don't know how to format and things like that. So the format is probably shit and I'm too lazy to fix it.
1. Tribe House

When Ice reads this, don't get mad at me or take it down! The sex scene was Justinsalo's request! He wouldn't let me do the fanfic unless I added a sex scene. Btw, most of the stuff in this fanfic are LIES! None of it is true. Ice is as straight as a measuring ruler. Not sure about Justin though. And I still haven't gotten a hang of this formatting thing so if it looks terrible, sorry.

It was a fine day in the Three Feather tribe house. Everyone take notice of the word 'was' it's past tense. It WAS a fine day in the tribe house, and then Ice came in. Ice was a very cold person, but he had a very promising future. He was good looking, smart, good at everything he does, and came from a rich family. However, he had a heart of ice and an icy personality. He didn't befriend anyone, and everywhere he went everyone tried to avoid him as much as possible. They didn't want to be insulted by Ice or piss him off so they steered clear of him. That is, until a brave soul by the name of Justinsalo, a noob, approached him not knowing of the rumors that told of his terrible personality.

"Hey! Are you Ice? I admire you a bunch. You're like, my idol."

Ice just stared at him with annoyance clearly written on his face. Poor Justin wasn't very good at reading the atmosphere and went on with his rambling talking about how much he admired him and what-not. Eventually, Ice got pissed at Justin and leaned in to kiss him to shut him up.

"Gah! Why did you do that!" asked Justin as he wiped his lips.

"…"

Ice just kept his poker face on and began walking again to the tribe house.

"That dick! I can't believe him! He just stole my first kiss as if it was nothing…" exclaimed Justin as he looked at Ice walk away.

_Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? I could've punched him. But I didn't. That boy sure is interesting… Maybe I should play with him a bit more._

**A/N: italics mean that either Ice or Justin is thinking to himself**

Next day…

Ice was just walking down the hallway to get a drink from the vending machine, then somebody attempted to jump him. But Ice just punched the person to the ground, held him down, sat down on him.

"So, why did you try to jump me? Turn over so I can see you."

"I can't exactly do that when you've pinned me down and sat on me." Responded the boy below him.

"Fair enough."

Ice proceeded to get off while still holding on to his arm. The person was revealed to be Justin. Justin tried to hide his face with his hair and turned to look sideways, avoiding Ice's stare.

"Look at me." Commanded Ice.

Justin refused and struggled to get out of Ice's grasp. His attempts were futile, Ice was much stronger and he knew it. Eventually, he just gave up and just looked away.

Ice couldn't get his kouhai to look up at him, so he did the first thing that came into his mind, a kiss.

Next thing Justin knew, there was a pair of lips against his own. Surprised, he stayed still for a few seconds before kissing back. The two passionately kissed each other until they had to pull apart to catch their breath, a strand of spit connected them. Ice just look at Justin with clear intentions of fucking the one below him into oblivion.

"This is wrong… We shouldn't do this here. Can we at least move to somewhere more private before we continue this? Please, I can't wait any longer, but I don't want anyone to see us do these things. Please..." begged Justin. Ice simply gave in, pick up Justin bridal style, walked over to his own personal room, and just threw Justin on the bed. He could see signs of pain on Justin's face, but that didn't matter now.

They were about to have sex. Unfortunately, this was the first time for both of them so neither of them knew what to do. Regardless, Ice attacked Justin's soft mouth with his own and slipped his tongue in. The two moaned into each other's mouths, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone or anything. While Justin was distracted, Ice started to take off any clothing on himself and the one being kissed. Soon enough, the two were naked and Ice wasn't really sure if Justin noticed that he was naked or not since being naked didn't really seem to affect him.

They continued their activites, except Ice decided to try something new to the both of them. He lowered himself to Justin's waist and just breathed in and out, teasing the younger male. Just from this alone, it made his pee-pee hard. Imagine how fast he would cum if Ice actually sucked him. Ice calculated that it would only take a minute to make him cum by sucking him. He decided to test his theory out and licked the top of his penis, tasting the pre-cum. It tasted… sweet, but salty. The younger male moaned in pleasure as the tongue began to lick his penis and eventually, Ice took the whole thing in his mouth. At this action, Justin gasped as he had never felt this pleasure before. Ice had never done this thing before either, but it was an instinct I suppose, he figured that deep-throating Justin would give him more pleasure than simply licking it could, he calculated that deep-throating him would shorten the time it took for him to cum to about 45 seconds. He began to deep-throat Justin and, as predicted, he came in 45 seconds and fell down panting.

Ice used some of the cum in his mouth to lubricate the uke's ass to prepare him for something bigger that was going to go in there. With his now lubricated fingers, he stuck one finger in Justin's ass and went deep. His finger met with Justin's prostate and he began to brush against it every so often as he moved the finger in and out. A second finger was added and the scissoring process began. _I want more… No, I NEED more. More than just Ice's fingers. I need him inside of me now._

"Ice… I need you inside me, please!"

"… Are you sure you can handle it? I don't want to end up hurting you."

"It's fine, just put it in me now."

"If you insist… But if it hurts, you can't whine about it."

Ice spit into his hands and rubbed his dick with it. After he thought that it was well lubricated enough, he positioned himself at the entrance.

"Try to relax, it will hurt less if you do that."

Slowly, it went in. Justin winced at the pain, but it was bearable. When it was all the way in, Ice stared at Justin looking for any signs of comfort that would signal him that it was okay to move. The movement was small, almost unnoticeable, but there was a nod. Ice proceeded to move in and out at a slow pace and gradually moved faster until…

"I-I'm coming, Ice!"

"M-me too!"

Justin came first and after several more thrusts, Ice came as well. They still weren't satisfied. Despite it being their first time, they still weren't satisfied and they continued for 3 more rounds. Justin was so exhausted after this, he had passed out as soon as they finished the last round. Ice smiled at the beautiful sight of his first lover. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, he was quite handsome at night. Ice admired his lover before he fell asleep next to Justin, cuddling him.

-Chirp, chirp-

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed and very surprised Wwhups.

"What… It's only like 6 am… Let me sleep." Responded Ice.

"This is the god damn couch in the god damn tribe house and you and your lover are occupying it. You two are naked as well. I don't appreciate seeing two naked guys in the tribe house when I've only just woken up."

"What? Isn't this my room…? … Shit."

Ice realized that this was in fact, NOT his room. But the tribe house.

_I knew I should've turned on the light to navigate myself to my room. Why didn't I fucking listen to myself._

"Sorry, we'll continue to sleep in our own room. Make sure that no one is looking as we make our way to the bedroom."

"Sure, just don't have sex on the couch again, because now I have to wash it."

"Fine"

THE END!

Lol this came out worse than I thought it would. Credit to justin and ice for letting me use them in this fanfic! Note: DON'T TAKE THIS FANFIC DOWN TOO ICE!


	2. A Date

I decided to make the original one-shot Tribe House into a chapter fanfiction

Yes, yes, I know. You all love me, I thank you. However, Ice will probably gouge my eyes out and rip my throat out for making a 2nd chapter to this. I apologize to anyone who may witness this. Anyway, onward! To the second chapter!

"Ngh… Justin… Harder... Faster… Please…" Moaned Ice

"Sorry, I'm just so used to being taken so I must be terrible at this…" said Justin

"Don't worry, ngh, about it. Just do your best… Ah! I-I'm close to cumming!" exclaimed Ice

"So am I, can I cum in you?" asked Justin

"Of course you can, my beloved" answered Ice

The two came at the exact same time when Justin hit Ice's prostate particularly hard in one thrust. Ice's walls tightened when his prostate was hit which led to Justin cumming as well. After reaching their climax, Justin fell asleep without taking his "thing" out of Ice's ass. Ice didn't mind, because in the morning, Ice would slowly pull himself off of Justin and proceed to loosen Justin up in his sleep. Hopefully, Justin won't wake up before Ice sticks it in.

~Next Morning~

_Huh? My ass… It feels like it's being… stretched?_

"Gah! Ice! What are you doing in me?! I know I slept with my dick still inside you, but why are you fucking me so early in the morning!" exclaimed Justin.

"Why not? It's not like you're underage. And… You could call this payback for sleeping with it still in me." Explained Ice as he started to thrust in and out in and very quick and harsh manner.

Justin was begging Ice to stop when in reality, he was actually enjoying it. He thought it felt so good to be taken so roughly. Plus, Ice was really good at this kind of stuff so he usually found his prostate pretty quickly. In the end, Ice managed to make Justin cum rather quickly so it's all good.

**~Onwards my noble stead! To the shounen-ai part of the story!~**

"Say, Ice… We've never been on a proper date before but everyone has acknowledged the fact that we're dating… So… I guess what I want is a date. Do you think it's possible?" asked Justin

"Well I don't see why it isn't. Would you like to go to the park? Or maybe the lake?" suggest Ice

"Oh! The lake! The lake! It's been so long since I've been to the lake! And it's springtime so there might be little ducklings with their mothers swimming around! Do you think we can feed the ducks too?" said Justin excitedly.

"Of course we can, my love." Answered Ice

~ le Time skip~

The quacks of the ducks and melodic chirping from the birds. It was all so peaceful and quiet. There was the occasional chatter from nearby passersby, but other than that it was quite peaceful that day. Perfect for a picnic!

Ice lay the picnic blanket on the soft bed of grass and set the basket in the middle. In the basket were 2 homemade lunches the Ice made by himself! The first box contained everything that Justin loved, including the takoyaki! The second box contained everything that Ice liked, even the octopus shaped hotdogs. Everything was just perfect. Finally, Justin arrived and had also brought a homemade lunch for the both of them. Justin had made a Freezie from Super Smash Bros. Brawl out of rice with seaweed for the eyes and mouth. It was so cute. But it didn't compare to what Justin was wearing. He was wearing a cute Pikachu pullover that was too big for him and loose jeans. He just looked so cute!

"Ice… Do I look weird? You keep staring at me." Said Justin

"No, no. You just look really cute so I just couldn't take my eyes off you." Answered Ice

Justin blushed at that comment. After all, boys weren't supposed to look "cute"

After having made that comment, Ice gestured towards the spot across from him as if he were telling him to sit, which he was. Justin sat across from Ice and tried to avoid eye contact because he was blushing madly! The two started eating their handmade lunches and fed each other like a normal couple would do.

After they had finished their lunch, they went to the nearby park and sat on the swing sets to gaze at the stars. The two had a wonderful date and to top it all off, everyone thought they made a cute couple despite both being male which was something that rarely, if never, happened in today's society. At exactly 12 am, they kissed underneath the stars as they shone brightly as if saying "I hope your love shines brighter than any of us forever!"

**THE END!**

I may or may not add another chapter to this depending on my mood. I hope you guys will enjoy it!

AND ICE! DON'T TAKE THIS ONE DOWN!


	3. It Started With A Kiss

Yay! Operation Chapter 3 is a go!

Hope you enjoy~

We will begin when Ice and Justin get into an argument. This will start off with Ice and go back and forth between the 2 of them.

"Justin! How could you let yourself get kissed like that?! And by Wwhups too!"

"It's not like I wanted to be kissed by him! It's just... Wwhups broke up with his boyfriend, Kenill, and they still haven't been able to get back together so I decided to comfort him. He was crying his eyes out."

"Still, he kissed you! I'm pretty sure comforting others involves kissing, especially if you're already dating someone!"

"I know, I know! I screwed up. I know I did… *tears form in eyes* But… he was just so heartbroken… He was crying so hard he started to hiccup. He needed someone to comfort him, to let him know that everything was going to be okay. With or without Kenny."

"Well… Since he was heartbroken, he probably didn't even know what he was doing so, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. But it better not happen again, got it? Or you will be punished severely."

"Yes, of course! Thank you Ice!" *Kisses Ice on the cheek*

*Blush*

The two made up and ended up going on a date. They went to the beach and had fun. They forgot all about their argument and had passionate sex in their hotel room until morning."

Meanwhile…

"Please, Kenny listen to me! I know I kissed him. But it was just a spur of the moment thing; it meant nothing to me, honestly!"

"I don't believe you. You acted like you enjoyed it, and you looked comforted after you two did that. I know that I was the one who broke up with you… but it still pisses me off! To think, you went out and had a kiss within 1 week of breaking up!"

"I told you! It was just a spur of the moment thing; the kiss means nothing to me! Even though we broke up, I still love you so very much! I can't love anyone else except you! No matter how much I want to get you out of my head, it just won't work! Kenny, please… Believe me..."*tears start to form*

" I-I love you too… I was the one who broke up with you, but I had to do it! The Queen of Sax said that she wanted you and to break up with you otherwise she would make your life miserable. I had to do it for your sake!"

"R-really? So… You didn't get tired of me? I thought that… you got tired of me and had stopped loving me. But… You still love me!"

"Yeah, I still love you. So how about getting back together? Do you think we can do it?"

"Of course! But what about the Queen of Sax, Epalk?"

"Hmm… You know, I know the perfect guy for her."

"Really Kenny? Who?"

"Conester. He's the King of Sax, it fits perfectly."

"Well then, let's get them together!"

Wwhups and Kenny called up Conester and told him that there was a special girl that wanted to meet him. As predicted, the two hit it off! They spoke about Transformice and all things sax like Three Feathers! After they got those two together, Wwhups went over to Ice and Justin to apologize for his behavior. Kenny was satisfied with the apology and dragged Wwhups away before he could say anything else and threw him onto his bed. The two didn't have sex since Wwhups was still in high school and Kenny in college. They wanted to save their virginities for the night of Wwhups' graduation. In the end, they just "helped" each other out, kissed, and spoke words of love to each other.

Ice and Justin had received an apology from Wwhups the day after the kiss had happened and all was forgiven. Ice, Justin, Wwhups, and Kenny all went on a double date the night of Wwhups' and Justin's graduation. The two were finally high school graduates! The four messed around at the amusement park and refrained from affectionate gestures because both Ice and Kenny wanted to do those things in a hotel room which they had already reserved. At around 7 pm, the two couples parted ways to their hotel rooms.

Kenny finally took Wwhups' virginity on that night, and it was pleasurable for the both of them. For Wwhups, since it was his first time having something in his ass, it hurt. But Kenny kissed the pain away and Wwhups enjoyed the night. It was so enjoyable; the two kept going and finally stopped after round 6. Ice and Justin were more experienced in that area and kept going until the 8th round. However, it took a toll on Justin's body. Justin's waist hurt a lot every step he took so Ice ended up carrying him out bridal style.

Once again, everyone made comments about what a cute couple the two made. Ice was a handsome, young man and was popular with the ladies. And Justin had a somewhat cute face that might've been cuter than some girls' faces! Actually, his face was probably cuter than most girls' faces. A lot of guys tried to ask him out, but was declined.

The same thing happened with Wwhups and Kenny. Wwhups' waist was hurting every step he took so Kenny had to carry him out. Many people commented about what a lovely couple the two made. Kenny was admired for his good looks, and he was also the most popular student in his high school years! Wwhups was known for looking like a nerd with his glasses and clothing, but he had a cute face if you took off the glasses and messed up his hair a little. Wwhups had a reputation for being the nerdiest kid in school, some people actually challenged him to Knowledge Battles, but the outcome was always the same; Wwhups won and the challenger's pride was hurt.

The two couples made their way to the car to drive back home and managed to do so without any interruptions or distractions, thankfully. Although, they did attract attention. I mean, seriously. 2 handsome guys carrying 2 cute boys bridal style, who wouldn't stop and stare?

Finally, they arrived at the tribe house. Kenny and Wwhups shared a room so they headed back to their room. Justin and Ice shared a room as well, but it was in between 2 teacher's rooms so they couldn't do those "things" with each other. They were working on switching rooms with someone else, but so far no one took up the offer.

So, what do you guys think will happen? Will the two switch rooms with someone? And who will they switch with? Find out what will happen next in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara minna-san!

-Wwhups


	4. Redape!

Konnichiwa minna-san! The pathway to Chapter 4 of Tribe House has begun, will you follow down the path or will you take a detour and read another one of our fabulous fanfics?

Ice and Justin have been posting on for anyone who would actually WANT their room. All the replies have been somewhere along the lines of, "What are you guys, stupid? Why would anyone in their right mind want a room next to, not just one, but two teachers?" It seemed like this room searching was going nowhere, until a nerdy couple by the names of Monmon and Vee decided, "Why not? We would be able to turn in our assignments early then have time for dates outside of the dorms." Monmon and Vee's room was right next to the room that Kenny and Wwhups shared! Ice and Justin were very excited about this because after their incident, the 4 became the best of friends. And it seems that Monmon and Vee will become the new besties in the group soon.

**Next day**

Ice and Justin were getting ready to move when suddenly… *slip*

"Gah!"

Ice slipped and fell on top of Justin! Ice saw this as the perfect opportunity and kissed Justin on the lips and somehow managed to slip his tongue inside in the process. Of course, Justin tried to muffle his moans so their neighbors wouldn't hear. This was very painful for Justin because Ice was a very skillful kisser and had once made him cum just by kissing him and tweaking his nipples. However, instead of tweaking his already hard nipples, Ice went straight for his ass. He slowly put one finger into Justin's ass without any kind of lube while they kissed. Ice deepened the kiss to keep Justin from moaning too loud and slipped a second finger in. Unfortunately, this caused Justin to moan loud enough for the teacher to their right to hear since they had soundproofed the wall on the right.

The teacher, Redape, had heard and thought that someone was hurt and opened the lover's door! Redape barged in and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Ice and Justin just stared at their teacher and their teacher stared back at them.

"O-oh… D-do you want me t-to leave?"

Ice got up, closed the door, and pulled their teacher in.

"No, it seems that I will have to punish you to make sure you won't say a word about this."

"W-what? W-what are y-you going t-to do to m-me? asked a very nervous and scared Redape.

"Well, we're all around the same age here. I'm 20, Justin's 18, and you're 25. What do you think I should do?"

Redape had a scared look on his face, which soon became a terrified face when Ice took a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed. Ice took off Safwan's clothing and began to tweak his nipples and playing with his penis. Justin joined in and began to stretch their teacher's ass.

"What a slut you are, Sensei. Your ass is practically sucking my fingers in" said Justin

"Ngh… W-why are you guys, ngh, doing this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You stumbled upon the first stage of our love making and we're punishing you for it." answered Ice

"I'm still your sensei! And why am I the one on the bottom when I'm older than you guys!"

"As I said before, to punish you. Since it seems you won't accept your punishment like a man, we'll both be thrusting into you." Said Ice

"W-what?! You'll break me if you do that!"

"No we won't, one time Ice stuck two dildos in my ass and it felt really good after a while. Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Your ass will hurt for a while, but you will feel a lot of pleasure." Said Justin

"Why don't we get started? We should probably loosen his ass up a bit more, shouldn't we?" said Ice

Ice went to their drawer and pulled out a piece of string and two vibrators. Justin pulled his fingers out and took one of the vibrators. Justin slowly pushed it in as far as it would go and turned it on to the max.

While Justin did that, Ice tied the string on Redape's penis to prevent him from cumming. After this was done, Justin slid three fingers into Redape's ass and proceeded to stretch him even more to prepare for a second dildo.

Tears were streaming down Redape's face because of the pain; they had forgotten to use lube so this wasn't pleasurable at all!

"Y-you guys… What about the lube? It hurts, it hurts so much!" cried Redape

"I can't believe we forgot about the lube!" exclaimed Justin

Justin stood up and went to get the lube. After he got the lube, he took the dildo out and lubricated it with plenty of the stuff then inserted it into his ass again.

The two continued to stretch his ass until they deemed it ready to take a second one. Slowly, they pushed the dildo in until it wouldn't go further and turned the vibrator on to the max.

Redape's tears were replaced with moans of pleasure and pleads to allow him to cum. Being the sadistic bastard Ice was, he answered with a simple "no." Justin took both of the vibrators out and both Justin and Ice replaced them with their own dicks. They thrusted together until they both came, ignoring Redape's pleads to go slower. Even though Redape pleaded them to go slower, he was actually enjoying the fast pace they were going at. But he still didn't forget about the fact that he still wasn't able to cum.

After Ice and Justin came, they took a plug and put it into Redape's ass to prevent any of the hot liquid from coming out.

Ice put Redape on his lap and began to tweak his nipples again while Justin sucked Redape's penis.

"S-stop, I can't take it anymore! I'll explode! Please, let me cum!" begged Redape

"No, I don't think we're done with you yet. Ne, Justin. Do you think his ass will fit three dicks?" asked Ice

"I think it will, he was sucking our dicks in despite telling us to stop thrusting so hard" answered Justin

Ice took off the handcuffs and laid him on the bed with his ass facing up. Ice took the plug out and replaced it with the two vibrators again. Ice went into the bathroom to see if they had a third vibrator lying around somewhere. While Ice did that, Justin decided to stick his own dick into Redape's ass. Redape cried out in pain at the sudden intruder.

"Oi, Ice! Three will fit! It's a bit tight, but all three will fit!"

"Really? That's good." Said Ice as he walked back into the room

Ice took one of the vibrators out and stuck his own inside. As soon as both of them had their dicks in all the way, they began to thrust again until they came.

They took their limp dicks and the vibrator out and replaced it with the plug.

"Ne, Ice. Can we handcuff him to the bed and make him watch us do it?" asked Justin

"I don't see why not" answered Ice

Luckily, both Justin and Ice had a pair of handcuffs. Ice held Redape down and Justin handcuffed Redape's left and right hand to the bed. After this was done, Ice began to attack Justin with kisses and tweaked his nipples. Since Justin had already been stretched before Redape walked in, Ice slid Justin onto his dick easily and began to thrust harshly. It wasn't long before Ice hit Justin's prostate dead-on and continued to.

These acts made Redape even harder than he already was, he struggled to get release but forgot that the string was still tied to him and couldn't. All he could do was watch, but thankfully, the two dildos they had used earlier were right next to him. He tried his best to use his feet to position the dildo at his asshole. After that was done, he pushed onto the dildo and used his feet to keep it in place.

"I-ice! I'm so close! I'm going to cum soon!" said Justin

"Me too! Let's cum together!" said Ice

With that, Ice hit Justin's prostate as hard as he could and they both came at the same time. After that, they noticed what Redape was doing and decided to go over there and let him cum. Of course, Ice held down Redape's feet while Justin took the dildo out. Unfortunately, since he still had the plug inside him Redape had pushed it even further inside so it took a while to take the plug out. Semen was pouring out of Redape's ass when the plug was removed. Finally, Justin removed the string and Redape came. Semen was spurting all over the bed, Ice, Redape, and Justin.

They all took a shower in the room and began to clean up the room. Ice and Redape cleaned up the semen, and Justin cleaned the things that were stained with semen. After 3 hours of cleaning, the room was fit for Vee and Monmon to move in. They used Febreeze to rid the room of the smell of sex.

Ice made Redape promise to not tell anyone about this and Redape promised he wouldn't.

"But, why don't you want me to tell people about this? Everyone's already acknowledged your relationship." Asked Redape

"Because I'm one of the most popular guys in school. A lot of girls still go after me even though they know that I already have a lover. They would target Justin to get him away from me just so they would have a chance. I don't want that to happen to Justin. He's precious to me; I don't want him to get hurt." Answered Ice

_Wow… How nice. I wish someone would do that for me too. _

Little did Redape know, there was someone who had an eye on him for a long time. And Ice and Justin were going to help that person.

End of chapter 4~

Who is this person who likes Redape? Why do Justin and Ice help this person catch Redape? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara minna-san! I hope you will keep reading Three Feather's wonderful fanfictions! Make sure to check out the others too!

-Wwhups


	5. Redape Has A Secret Admirer

Konnichiwa minna-san! In the last chapter, Redape is butt-raped by Ice and Justin! Now, it seems that there is a university student who has had their eye on Redape since the beginning of the school year! Who is it? Try to make your guesses as the story goes on!

(A/N): Redape will be Reddeh later in the story and Redu is Redballers.

**-Flashback-**

Fibs walked in and greeted her new sensei then proceeded to sit down in a seat. She was the first one there so the silence in the room was awkward.

"Er, so what's your name?" asked the sensei.

"Watashi wa Fibs-desu" replied Fibs.

"Ahh… Fibs-kun *looks through roster* Ah, yes, here you are. Fibs Bluestar, nice to meet you." Said the teacher.

"Likewise, Red-sensei."

"Oh please, just call me Red-senpai, or Red whatever. You seem like you're at least 20 years old. I'm only 25. There isn't much of an age gap." Said Red

"Ok, Reddeh. Then I shall call you Reddeh."

"Then, if you don't mind, I shall call you Fibs when no one is around." Said Reddeh

**-Students start to walk in-**

**5 minutes later…**

**-Bell rings-**

"Ok everyone, take your seats. It seems like there aren't too many people this year so I will have everyone come up and introduce yourself. Let's see… How about Kenny? Please come up and introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Kenny. *Girls in room squeals* Before any of the girls decide to ask me out, I already have a lover." *Girls in the room sigh*

Kenny walked back to his seat and kissed Wwhups on the lips and glared at the girls.

"He's gay? What a waste of a handsome face." The girls whispered

"Um… Okay then, the next person will be Ice" announced Red

"My name is Ice; I hope we all get along. *Girls in class squeal* Unfortunately, I've already been taken by my beloved Justin." –points to Justin- *girls sigh in disappointment*

"Another homo? I hope that guy over there *points to Redballers* isn't gay… He's really good-looking" whispered the girls.

"The next person to come up will be… Fibs Bluestar." Reported Red

"Hello everyone. My name is Fibs Bluestar, just call me Fibs. *Boys wolf-whistle* Unlike the other people who've already come up, I am not a homosexual so boys, feel free to come at me." said Fibs

"Damn, she's hot. But she doesn't seem the type to say yes to anyone who asks her out." Whispered the guys

"The next person on the list is Redballers. If you would kindly come up." Said the sensei

"Hello, I am known as Redballers to many but you can call me Redu. *Girls squeal* I don't have a lover for those interested, but I do have my eyes on someone. So sorry for those who were thinking of asking me out." *Girls sigh*

"Well, at least he isn't a homosexual, right? Maybe we can still get him to love one of us if we try hard enough" decided the girls in hushed tones.

"Let's see… The next person is Wwhups" declared the teacher.

"Um… Hello everyone. My name is Wwhups. *Both girls and boys aw at his cuteness* B-but I've already been taken by Kenny…" –quickly walks back to his seat shyly-

"Oh right, this is the guy that Kenny kissed. *Sigh* Why are all the cute guys already taken?" muttered the girls.

"Let's see…next is Justin" said Red.

"H-hello everyone. M-my name is J-justin. *Girls and boys aw at his cute face* I-I hope we c-can get along. B-but… I-if you're interested in m-making me your l-lover, don't. I already have a l-lover." Stuttered Justin

"God damn it! All the cute guys have been taken, except for Redu" whispered the girls.

Red called the rest of the list and when the last person introduced himself, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. All except for one, that is. Redballers.

"Hello, Red-sensei. Is it okay if I call you Reddeh?" asked Red

"That's fine… But why? We've only just met, right?" said Reddeh

"Don't you remember? You saved me from that rapist. He was toying with my body, and then you came in and kicked his ass! You said to think nothing of it, but you could call it love at first sight for me! I thought you were really cool and I wanted to find you again to thank you properly. I had heard from one of the adults in the neighborhood that you worked at Three Feather University. So, I applied here in hopes of finding you. Looks like I accomplished what I came here for, but now, I have a new task." proclaimed Red.

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Reddeh.

"To get you to fall in love with me!" declared Red.

"And how will you do that?" questioned Reddeh.

"There is no plan; I'll just make it happen. There is no such thing as a strategy to make one fall in love with another, it just happens." said Red.

With that, Red left the classroom and thought of places he could take his sensei out on dates. Red was certain that he would be able to make Reddeh fall in love with him. But, how? As Red said before, there is no such thing as a strategy to make one fall in love, it just happens.

**Next day**

-Bell rings-

"Ok everyone! Class is now in session, please take your seats." said Reddeh.

"Today, we will be choosing the class president! I know that we haven't known each other for long for I will give everyone this period to socialize. Fifteen minutes before the class ends, we will nominate 2 people and then we shall cast our votes. Everyone may start social hour." announced Reddeh.

**Time Skip**

"Ok everyone! Get back to your seats! Who will be our nominees? Anyone who would like to nominate someone please raise your hand." said Reddeh.

"I nominate Ice!" said a random stranger.

"So do I!"

"Same here!"

"Ok then, our first nominee will be Ice. Any other people?" asked Reddeh.

"Kenny! Let's nominate Kenny!" declared Wwhups

"Yeah!"

"I agree!"

"Ok then! We have our 2 nominees. Now, everyone put on these blindfolds so that you can't see the other voters." said Reddeh.

"Who votes for Ice?" –Counts hands-

"Who votes for Kenny?" –Counts hands-

"Ok everyone, you can take off the blindfolds now. Our class president will be both Kenny and Ice! They both received 13 votes so they will be co-class presidents!"

-Woops and cheers-

"Sensei! I think Redu is hurting!" exclaimed a girl who was sitting nearby.

"Ok! Kenny, Ice, watch over the class until I get back! I'm taking Redu to the nurse's office" said Reddeh as he helped Redu up.

Reddeh helped Redu to the nurse's office only to find no nurse there.

_I guess I'll have to stay with Redu until the nurse gets here._

Reddeh laid Redu down on one of the beds and took his temperature.

_98.6? Maybe he just ate something bad and got a stomach ache._

As Reddeh thought that, Redu got up and pinned Reddeh down on the bed.

"Gah! I thought you were sick! What are you doing, Redu!" exclaimed Reddeh.

Redu didn't answer Reddeh's question and proceeded to kiss his sensei. Reddeh was about to pull away, but he couldn't. Reddeh was aroused by Redu's kissing techniques and allowed Redu access to the inside of his mouth. It was long before Redu took off all of Reddeh's clothing and left him buck naked on the bed.

-Pant, pant- "What… are you doing just staring? Do something to me Redu, please." begged Reddeh.

"What a pervert, Reddeh. All I did was kiss you and you're already this hard?" teased Redu as he began to slowly stroke Reddeh's shaft.

Redu didn't even stroke him for long, but Reddeh came. Redu used Reddeh's cum to lubricate his fingers the proceeded to push one finger in, then another, and then another. After the third one was in, Redu began to stretch Reddeh's ass for something bigger that was going to go in.

"Ngh, please. Stop teasing me, Redu. Please put it in me! I don't care that it'll hurt, just thrust into me!" pleaded Reddeh.

Hearing this, Redu spat on his hands, lubricated his penis, and pushed into Reddeh. He didn't even give Reddeh enough time to adjust and had begun thrusting.

"Ah… Thrust harder, Redu!"

Redu's thrusts became harder and faster after hearing that. Soon, Redu found Reddeh's sweet spot and hit it with no mercy.

"Ah! Ah! I'm so close, Redu! Come inside me, Redu! I want you to come inside me!" Reddeh practically yelled.

"Anything for my beloved sensei."

And with one final thrust, Reddeh came. As Reddeh came, his walls became tighter and made Redu cum too.

-Pant, pant-

"I love you, Reddeh. I've always loved you from the moment I saw you." proclaimed Redu.

"I-I love you too. When you confessed to me yesterday, my heart was racing. I should've felt disgusted, but I didn't. I thought about why I didn't feel disgusted, and then I realized it was because I love you. I love everything about you. Your looks, your personality, your flaws, I love it all."

"Really? Since you love me so much, how about we go on a date? We can go anywhere you like." said Redu.

"Anywhere? Then… let's go to the park!" said Reddeh excitedly.

"The park? Sure, but we won't get too much privacy there." sighed Redu.

"Baka! We can go at night! There are hardly any people at the park at night!" said Reddeh.

"Hmm… Ok then! Let's go to the park!" said Redu.

**Two Days Later**

The couple went to the park at night and looked at the night sky in awe of all the bright stars. As Reddeh was mesmerized with the stars, Redu snuck up behind him, put his hand over his mouth, and pulled him into the bushes. Since it was dark, Reddeh couldn't see anything. Redu duck taped Reddeh's mouth so he couldn't make a sound and started to discard Reddeh's clothes. When the shirt was off, Redu began to play with his nipples and sucked Reddeh's penis.

Reddeh didn't know who this was and tried to push the "stranger" away. This of course, didn't work. Redu easily overpowered Reddeh and pinned him down with his hands over his head. Redu stuck two fingers into Reddeh's ass and began to scissor. Poor Reddeh couldn't do a thing and thought that a stranger was raping him!

Redu pulled his fingers out and pushed into Reddeh's ass. Muffled cries came from Reddeh and tears started streaming down his face. To calm Reddeh down, Redu licked the tears and said, "Did you really think that I was a stranger?"

_What? This voice… It couldn't be, Redu?! That bastard! I seriously thought I was being raped by a stranger! I swear I'll fucking kill him when this is over._

After saying that, Redu began to thrust into Reddeh at a fast pace. Redu removed the duck tape and kissed Reddeh deeply.

**Time Skip**

"I can't believe you fucking did that you bastard! I thought I was being raped by a stranger!" exclaimed Reddeh obviously pissed.

"But you enjoyed it, even though you thought I was a stranger, you enjoyed it. It seems that I will have to make your body so used to my touch, that you will no longer feel aroused when a stranger touches you." declared Redu.

"W-what? What are you going t-to do to me, Redu?" asked Reddeh nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough." replied Redu with an evil glint in his eye.

Hearing that, Reddeh attempted to make an escape only to be caught by Redu and pulled into their room.

End of Chapter 5~

How was it? This was just a side story, the main couples are Ice x Justin and Kenny x Wwhups so if you liked this chapter, there won't be another chapter of this unless you REALLY want it. If you want another chapter with this couple, just ask for one in the reviews. Until the next chapter, sayonara minna-san!

-Wwhups


	6. Babies?

Konnichiwa minna-san! It seems that no one wanted a second part to chapter 5 so I will just continue on with our Ice x Justin and Kenny x Wwhups fanfics. Hope you like this chapter! Continue reading if you've the heart of a lion and can take such craziness.

Ice, Kenny, Justin, and Wwhups were having another double date at the beach. Ice and Kenny just stayed on their blanket watching Justin and Wwhups splash water at each other.

_They've both so cute… _thought the two males sitting on the blanket.

Suddenly, Justin and Wwhups went a little too far out and a big wave crashed down on them pushing the air out of their lungs and plunging them into the freezing cold water.

"Wwhups!"

"Justin!"

Ice and Kenny swam out and tried to locate where their lovers were. Ice noticed a pair of goggles that were Justin's floating not far from them. Both males swam to the goggles and went under the water. Justin and Wwhups had blacked out from the force of the wave that crashed down on them. Ice swam over to Justin and pulled him up to the surface. Kenny did the same with Wwhups. Ice and Kenny carried the unconscious males to shore and lay them down on the sand. Justin and Wwhups were out cold and they wouldn't wake up.

"What do we do? Our lovers have blacked out, maybe there's too much water in their lungs! What do we do?" Kenny panicked.

"Follow what I do, Kenny." said Ice calmly.

Ice leaned down to listen for a pulse, Kenny did the same. There was no pulse. Ice started CPR and did 30 chest compressions, Kenny did the same. Ice and Kenny listened for a pulse, still no sign. Ice pinched Justin's nose, took a deep breath, placed his mouth over Justin's and breathed out. Kenny did the same. After about 5 minutes, Justin and Wwhups started coughing up sea water and opened their eyes to find their saviors staring at them with worried eyes.

"Justin! You really worried me you bastard! I had to administer CPR on you!" Ice said worriedly as he hugged Justin tightly.

"Wwhups! Don't go that far out again! If Ice didn't show me how to administer CPR, you could've died!" Kenny exclaimed before kissing Wwhups lovingly.

"By the way, how did you know how to do CPR? Did you take classes?" asked Kenny.

"Oh, I was a lifeguard before I met Justin and we always practiced CPR on dummies." replied Ice.

"Ah, I see. That's a useful skill to have." said Kenny.

"I-ice, does that mean you've done this with other people too?" asked Justin.

"Don't worry, I've only done this on dummies. I've never done this with real people." said Ice reassuringly.

"That's good. I don't want Ice to kiss anyone else except me!" said Justin cheerfully.

Justin looked very cute as he said that so Ice tackled him and kissed him not caring about the people around them.

After that little incident at the beach, the two couples headed back to their rooms and had passionate sex until sunrise.

**Next day**

"Ugh… I'm not feeling so good." groaned Justin before he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

–Feels Justin's forehead- "You don't have a fever… Maybe you ate something bad at last night's dinner." said Ice.

Ice called Kenny and asked him if Wwhups was feeling sick as well, Wwhups had the same symptoms as Justin.

_This is weird... How come those two got sick but not us?_

Ice and Kenny carried their lovers to the nurse's office and discussed the situation.

"How did Wwhups and Justin get sick but not us? We ate the same foods yesterday. Maybe we just have stronger stomachs…?" asked Kenny.

"No, that doesn't seem likely. Wait a minute… These symptoms… Kenny, bare with me, this might sound really crazy, but these are the same symptoms a pregnant woman has!" said Ice.

"What?! But they're guys! How can they get pregnant? It's just not possible!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I've heard of cases such as this, but they're very rare. They say that if two men love each other enough, they can have a baby if they truly love each other. Our love for Justin and Wwhups created a baby." explained Ice.

Kenny and Ice both stayed silent until Wwhups said, "I believe Ice… I really love you a lot, Kenny. I think that miracles like these can be possible. As they say, love conquers all."

"Why don't we raise these babies? These babies are a symbol of our love for each other. But, when the babies are born, where do they come out from?" asked Justin.

"Well, the male couples who've had babies say the baby comes out from the ass." replied Ice.

"What a pain in the ass." Wwhups joked.

"I think we should take Wwhups and Justin to the doctor and have him confirm the babies." said Kenny

With that, Ice and Kenny drove their lovers to the doctor's and had him confirm the babies.

"This is amazing! I've heard of rare cases like these happening, but I always though them to be hoaxes." said the doctor.

"So that means that Wwhups and Justin are really pregnant?" asked Kenny.

"Yes, they are really pregnant. Feeling sick is just the first stage, they will crave certain foods and they will be incredibly moody. Basically, the next 9 months are going to be hell." said the doctor.

The four left the doctor's and headed back home wondering what they were going to do. The doctor also told them that they couldn't have sex otherwise they would be risking the baby's life. But they were college students and humans were sexually active in their early 20's This really was going to be hell for them. Not being able to have sex with their cute lovers is next to impossible! Ice and Kenny in particular were sexually active. In fact, Ice and Kenny had sex with their lovers almost on a daily basis! How were they going to live through these 9 months without having sex? The most they could do with their lovers was jerking each other off or doing the 69 position. This was going to be a rough 9 months.

**9 months later**

"Waaaaah!" wailed the newborn.

"It's a boy!" yelled the doctor.

"He's so cute, Wwhups. We've made a beautiful baby. Do you want to hold him?" asked Kenny

"Y-yes… But what should we name him?" asked Wwhups.

"Hmm… How about Knipper?" offered Kenny.

"Knipper… Hi there Knipper. You're really cute, you know I hope you grow up to look like your handsome dad you little cutie." cooed Wwhups

**3 days later**

"Waaaaah!" cried the newborn.

"It's a girl!" yelled the doctor.

"A girl… So cute… Wh-what should we name her, Ice?" asked Justin.

"Maybe… Greenbunny?" said Ice.

"Greenbunny… Bunny is so cute… I hope she'll grow up to be beautiful young lady." said Justin.

**24 years later**

"Bunny, I've known you since you were born and I've always had a crush on you. I was so happy when we started dating in the 11th grade! I really love you, Bunny. We've been through a lot and I think that now, we can overcome any obstacle that's thrown at us. I want to be with you forever, until death do us part. So, I guess what I'm trying to ask is… Will you marry me?"

"Of course Knipper! I love you a lot, you know. You could've just straight out asked me and I would've said yes anyway! I've been waiting for you to ask me for my hand in marriage since we graduated from college. I love you!"

**36 years later**

"We've raised good children, haven't we guys?" asked Kenny

"Indeed we have, Kenny. It's a good thing our children got married to each other. I wouldn't trust my Bunny with anyone else except Knipper." said Ice.

"Oh please Ice, you probably would have entrusted Bunny to anyone. If a boy came up to you and said that he loved your daughter, you would've allowed him to take her away." Justin pointed out.

"You can't blame him, he wants his daughter to be happy. She needs someone who can love her despite her flaws." said Wwhups.

"You know, I think that we're all nearing our deaths. Don't you guys think so? How about we all go at the same time? We can meet up at the college we used to go to when we're in Heaven." said Kenny.

"I hope to see you guys there! Sayonara!" said Wwhups

With that, the four friends died at the same time and continued to watch over their children and grand children from Heaven.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Fibs as she woke up

-Pant, pant-

_Oh thank god, just a dream… What a crazy dream that was, maybe I should tell Ice, Justin, Kenny, and Wwhups what I just dreamt. I'm sure they'll laugh at me, but it makes for a good story._

End of Chapter 6~

So how was it? I think I could've done better with this one, but I have a head ache and I wanted to write this one as fast as I could so that Kenny could read it. This fanfiction isn't over yet! There will be more chapters to come. Until then, sayonara minna-san!

-Wwhups


End file.
